A Hard Life
by midnight03
Summary: Have you ever been almost killed by your parents? What about can you shift into two animals? Have you ever had vampires save you? Have you ever been betrayed by your friends? I have. My name is Sakura Haruno and this is my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is A Hard Life. this is a Sasusaku story. So if you have any problems with don't read it. i have worked hard on this story. So please review with nice comments. No Flames. I don't like those as i said if you don't like it don't read it. Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**"Nii-san's, where are you?" I screamed.**

**We were supposed to be playing together that what mommy said before we left. **

**"Boys play with your sister okay." Mommy explained while giving each of us a kiss on the head.**

**"Yes mama. We will." Both of my brothers spoke to her.**

**"I will keep an on both of them ok." I guess the oldest on spoke. But I couldn't see them because they were blurred.**

**So that's how I think I ended up where I was but I don't remember anything before I turned 3.**

**The only thing I remember of my family was that they hated me. When I came back that night. I came back alone without my brother's.**

**"Where are they? You little demon." Mama screamed at me.**

**"I don't know they left me in the forest I look for hour mama. Then I thought that they would come here. But there not here are they mama." I exclaimed.**

**"You have no right to call me mama. Go to your room and don't come out." Mama shouted at me.**

**I ran up to my room locked my door and just flew on my bed. And cried as soon as I was done crying I fell asleep.**

**When I woke up I smelled smoke. I ran to the door and tried the door but I guess when I was asleep mama put stuff in front in my door and started the fire but I couldn't be so sure. I tried to get to the window, but I couldn't move my body I collapsed on the ground. I tried my last thing I could.**

**"HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" I shouted out with the last of my strength.**

**I then heard glass braking and footsteps running up stairs. Then I heard my door breaking. The last things I remember was cold arms holding me while I lost the fight from the smoke.**

"Sakura. Sakura wake up." Someone was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see Konan in front of me.

"Good your awake were almost to Moon academy get your robes on okay." I nodded to let her know I will.

I will explain where were going. We are going to Moon academy. See when I got a new family I found out that they had powers and I did to. Apparently my old family kept it a secret that I could shift into a cheetah with wings like a griffin. When I was adopted I never talked because I was scared that they would never like me. There are five kids like me but still different.

The youngest of us is Hinata at 12. She has blue hair that goes to her mid back. White eyes and she is a little tan but not much. She is also 5'0.

The next is Ino she is 12 1/2. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a bit of a tan like Hinata. She is about 5'2.

Then it's me, Tenten, and Temari we are 13. I have pink hair that goes to my waist, but I always keep it in a ponytail. I have green eyes that look both dead and alive. They look dead when I don't have any family around me, but when I do my eyes sparkle. I look like a vampire with my skin but I'm not I am a shape shifter. I'm about 5'4.

Tenten keeps her hair in two buns. She has brown eyes. And is the same height as me.

Temari has dirty blonde hair that she keeps in 4 ponytails at the back of her head. She has teal color of eyes. She is about the same height as Tenten and me.

The oldest of all of this is Konan. She is 14. She has already been in the school for one year and was sorted in Red moon. Her hair is keep up to her chain and is a light blue color. Her eyes are a dark blue color. She is about 5'6.

I put on my uniform that the school provide us to wear to the being feast. When I got back to our compartment I saw that Konan was gone and my sister where wearing their uniforms. I sat down by Tenten and while they were talking I looked out the window and saw the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Bad? Review to let me now.<strong>

**Midnight03**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I give a very big thanks to kusukusu225 for reviewing my story. And for adding me to the story alert subscription. This is chapter 2 of A Hard Life. Enjoy. And please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Thoughts of the hat.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I looked at the castle like school and was amazed that it looked new. From what I read in the entire book about this place it is 1,000 years old.

"Wow it looks new. It's going to be so fun will meet cute boys without rules on us." Ino said.

"Figures you be talking about boys instead of school work that you will have to do all day. And beside we may not be in the same house. We each have different blood, so we could all be in different house." Tenten voice broke through Ino boy talk.

That what we were afraid of. Being in different house. We all want to be with each because that were powers come from working together we are at are strongest.

"We won't be in different house you know that don't worry about. We have to believe that we will be in the same house ok. Don't let a single drop of doubt get in your mind when you walk in that dinner hall." Everyone turned to me when I spoke.

"We may be in the same house we may not. But don't think about I am proud to call you my sisters. And don't you guys forget that ok." I spoke with not a single lie on my tongue.

"Ok." Every one of my sisters said.

We felt the train stop we got up and walked to the train door. I looked around and saw that we were still far from the castle.

"Gather around you young people." I voice from behind us spoke.

We turned around and saw that the man just spoke was where a green jumpsuit and had a smile on his face.

"Aw what youth you have it make me jump for joy when I see. Yosh follow me to the castle. O how UN youthful of me you do not know my name it's Guy." This dude Guy said.

We followed him to stop at boat.

"4 people to a boat please." Guy told us.

We got into the boat and they started for the castle that was on the other side of the lake. When we got in the castle we started to walk. I saw people look at my sister and me in the corner of my eye. I turned to look at them. There was a dude with long brown hair and eyes like Hinata. He was looking at Tenten.

The hyper looking one with bright blue eyes and blonde hair looking at Hinata.

The dude with triangle marking on his check and both brown eye and hair was looking at Ino.

And the last two were looking at me. They looked like the leader of the groups. So I took my time and looked them over.

There was a dude with blood red hair and sea green eyes. And the other was black hair shaped like a chicken butt and dark blue eyes.

When I was done looking them over, I just turned away from them. I'm not the type of girl to jump on a guy every time I see them.

We arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Stop you are to wait here until I come and get you to figure out which house you is going to be in." Guy-sensei told us then walked up to the huge doors and went inside.

I heard someone walk up to me. I turned to meet them and saw it was the guy with black hair. And behind him was the red head and hyper dude.

"So you new to this world? And my names Sasuke, this is Gaara and Naruto." The dude called Sasuke said.

"We aren't really new to it, but we don't know a lot about it. So yes we are new. What it's to you?" I asked

"Just wondering why you smell like that? It so." Sasuke asked but turned around when Guy-sensei taped him on his shoulder.

Sasuke walked back to his group.

"Ok I will explain the house you may be in or may not be. There is silver moon with manly shape shifter. Red moon with manly vampires in it." Sasuke, I saw smirked at this as well as Gaara. "Blue Moon with witches and wizards. And Black moon with manly demons. Ok follow me." Guy-sensei started to walk up to the door with us following him.

We walked thru the doors and everyone turned to look at us.

We walk to the front of all the tables. And saw an old hat sitting on a stool.

"When I call you up, you will sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head. And we will figure out which house you will be in. Nara, Shikamaru."

The dude that had the pineapple hair walked up and sat down. Guy-sensei sat the hat on his head and we waited. A minute later it shouted Blue moon. The Blue moon table cheered Shikamaru walk and got his uniform and sat down.

"Uchiha, Sasuke"

He walked up and sat. The hat barely touched his head before shouting Red moon.

That table roared out with cheer he walked down and sat on the table.

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

He walked up and put the hat on his head. It screamed Silver moon. He walked down there and sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ok I am going to skip all the rest because I don't want to type what house they are in. That but I will tell you which are which. Temari is Red moon. Ino is red moon. Hinata is Red moon. Tenten is red moon. Kiba is silver moon. Neji is red moon. Gaara is red moon.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Then finally my name was called.<p>

I walked up and guy-sensei put the hat on my head.

'**Hm. Difficult very difficult. You have a lot of shape shift in you. But you could do such good in red moon with this mind of yours.' The hat said.**

'Please silver moon' I kept repeating in my head.

'**Silver moon but you have politely to be a great pure blood with the memories that are locked in your little brain.' The hat thought back to me. **

The thing the hat thought to me made my brain think what memories. But I kept chanting 'Silver moon Silver moon.' In my head

'**Better be **Silver moon'

The Silver moon shouted out with joy. I walked down. And sit down by Kiba and Naruto.

"Now that is done I can introduce myself. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. I'm the head master here. On my left I have Orochimaru, which is the head of the house Red moon. And on his right is Jiraiya he is the head house of Black moon and Silver moon boys. And Tsunade on my right she is head of Blue Moon and Silver Moon girls. Now that you know your head master. We can eat. Tsunade if you please." Sarutobi-sama said. Tsunade nodded her head and food appeared in front of us.

"Dig in." Sarutobi said.

"So how do you like it here? In this new world I mean." Kiba Asked.

"I like it here, but I'm not new here." I got some chicken and put it on my plate with some mashed potato.

"O well I sorry if I insulted you in any way." Kiba spoke to me.

"It's ok I get used. So if you don't mind me asking, but what animal can you shift into?" I asked.

"You will have to wait and see for tomorrow." I laugh at their childish actions.

"Ok I have another question. Which house I'm I supposed to be careful with?" I asked while getting a drink.

"Well this house is what they call the good to shoes house it mostly gets along with the witches but were ok with the demons. But are enemy is mostly the vampires we have been fighting for centuries." Naruto explained while getting more Ramen.

"But wait I thought that you and the duck Butt were friends." I was so confused I saw them talking to each other just a minute ago so now they will have to be enemies now.

"We were friends but now since the different house. We probably won't be friends and any ways we were always rivals. So this acutely helps us." Naruto said.

"Ok dinner is over we will show you the dorms." Sarutobi announced.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ok I don't want to explain them walking to the door. It's like Hogwarts house but different colors.).<strong>

**OK good? Bad? Give me ideas. So in a way im saying to Review. Thank for reading it. I don't know when I will be able to post another chapter. Sorry.**

**Midnight03**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok thank you for all the reviews from all you people. Like kusukusu225, konoha kid, KayleeWriterr, mdtiger, and to Tsuki no Sakura-11 for adding me to your Story Alert Subscription. I glad you guys like the story. And I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I woke up to the door opening. I looked to see my roommate coming in.

"Sorry did I wake you." Matsuri asked.

"Yes but it's ok I wake up like that all the time so this is nothing new." I said while get up and putting on my uniform.

"Ok it's all most time for class I got your schedule for you." She handed me my schedule.

"Thank you."

I walked with Naruto and Kiba on both side of me. But I don't see why they were doing that I can take care of myself. So I asked them.

"It normal takes about 15 to 30 seconds to see which house you are in. yours took about one minute." Kiba explained.

"So that either means you didn't have a house in your mind that you wanted to be in. And by seeing that face it means that you did so it leaves the last option." Naruto then explained.

"So that means that you have different blood in you. The vampires have a name for you." Kiba then said while turning to look at me.

"What the name?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Trash." they both spat it out like it was poison.

I quiver as I was walking. Not because I was afraid of some vampire but because I remember that vampires have cold skin. And a vampire saved me. When I was young. I could have died that night but I was lucky.

"Sakura are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just suspired. Come on we have to go to class outside. Gym right?" I walked to be class that was gym. The teacher names were Anko and Guy.

When we got there all of the people that were in Red moon was on one side and the rest was on the other side.

As we walked through to get to the other side we were stop by Sasuke.

"So you guys betrayed us for the prey did you know." He smirked when he said prey.

"Oi knock it off Sasuke what has she ever done to you." While Naruto said this he and Kiba moved in front of me to block his vision.

"Okay you maggots. Enough talking we are here to train you to protect yourself. Okay today we have some second years help us to train you." The door was opening "And here they are." Anko moved out of the way so we could see the people.

The first thing I saw was black and red cloaks moving with them. Of course its vampire helping us.

I looked at all of them. There was a guy with blue skin and shark like features so he had to be in Black moon. Beside him was guy that looked a lot like Sasuke, probably a brother. He had that look that screamed vampire.

The people beside him were three others. On had on a mask and he mostly sacred me. Beside him was a guy that looked a lot like Ino. And beside him was a guy that looked like Gaara.

Beside them was a guy with purple eyes and silver hair, he was defiantly vampire. And beside him was a guy that looked like he was covered in stitches.

Then there were the last three. One was a guy that looks like one side of his face got most of the sun and the other was white. Beside him the guy looked mostly like the leader he had orange hair and eye that looked like he had black rings around them. And the last was Konan she had not change a bit.

"Okay these are the second years that are helping us with you today. There are Zetsu, Tobi, Itachi, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and Konan." Guy exclaimed.

"Today we are going to do shifting, magic, and a bit of a fight against these older groups." Anko said while putting us in different groups.

I was in a group with Kiba, Naruto, and two new guys who name are Shino and Lee. Also I was with Sasuke and Gaara. I was the only girl, but that didn't bother me. Our group leaders were Itachi and Sasori. Which I just learned were Sasuke and Gaara older brothers.

"Okay our group since it made more of shape shifters we will do you first. Now which one of you wants to go first."? Sasori look at us to see who would break first. Kiba then walked up and shifted in a huge wolf.

"Good most first year take a long time to shift. Now change back." Sasori then looked at Naruto.

He changed into a fox. He told me not to tell anyone that he acutely had nine tails so I keep quite.

Sasori looked like he did not believe that but he kept off of it. And turned to me.

I got up tried to shift I mean I did that before, but I didn't want to show of my wings and cheetah body. When chicken butt saw it was taking me along time he started laughing at me.

"Hahahaha you can't shift." He was still laughing at me and only stops when Anko came up.

"Okay you are stay after class ok." She smiled at me.

"Ok can I stop doing this then?" I asked.

She nodded her head and told me to go sit at my desk.

When I sat at my desk I saw Naruto and Kiba having so much fun without me. I guess when I was around they weren't having much fun. I looked over to where the girls where and saw that they were talking to the boys.

The bell broke me out of my thought. I looked around to see Naruto and Kiba leaving with Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and smirked at me. I felt tears in my eyes because it just proved my suspicion. They left me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around and saw Tsunade-san and Sarutobi-san.

"I have just received that Naruto and Kiba requested to be restored in Red moon. Why did they do that I thought you were great friends?" Sarutobi-san asked.

"They want to be friends with Sasuke again. I don't mind everyone leaves me at one point in time. I get used to it. Now if you don't mind I will be leaving this school. Can I get my drop out papers?" I asked at the end.

'**Sakura don't leave this place you like it. I know you do.' My inner animal thought to me**

'I have to they don't want me and I feel something terrible in this place.' I thought back to her.

"Wait I have an idea. What if you come with me to train in Danzo place? I'm sure that you will meet people like you." Tsunade said

"People like me. Why I'm I always the different one. Just because I don't want to show my transformation doesn't mean that I can't shift." I spoke though all of the pain that was inside of me.

"Well my we see your transformation?" Sarutobi asked.

I shrugged my shoulder.

I felt my bones shift it hurt, but I also felt good. When I got in my cat form I spread out my wings.

I turned to look at the surprised faces on the headmaster and my head of house.

I got out of that form quickly.

"So can I go to were ever you said without getting beat up on?" My question turned cold as hard as my voice.

"Yes you can go there without get hurt, but you will have to stay another day. But we can leave tomorrow." Tsunade spoke.

I nodded my head letting her know that I heard. And went back to Silver Moon tower.

* * *

><p><strong>((Tsunade P.O.V))<strong>

"That pour child she has been through so much. Her heart is broken, scared, yet she still tries to have friend, but with her they always seem to hurt her more." Sarutobi spoke with his voice breaking in the end.

"She reminds me of you Tsunade. Her strength to do something even though it causes pain. She could be a great student for you." He counted on.

"She would be great for me. That's why I asked her if she want to come with me there, but I'm afraid to leave you with only Jiraiya and Orochimaru." I said looking at him. "I don't trust them now they haven't talked to me in five months, and I have done nothing wrong." My words echoed in the room.

"I don't trust them either but I must have faith that I will last until you come back from her training. And if I do die before that I want you to become headmistress of the school." And with that he left.

'Me headmistress, I can't be.' Was my thought before I went in my room for the last time this year.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys thank you again for all the reviews. Please review this chapter and tell me what you guys think. <strong>

**Midnight03  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long I was at my friends house this week and I was kind of lazy and didn't want to out this chapter up, but I am back on track. Thank you to all that have reviewed and alert I love you all.**

**So here is the next chapter to the story A Hard Life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own naruto…. I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I woke up to an empty room. They all moved out and into a different room last night.

I got out of bed and put on my regular clothes. And went down to eat breakfast. When I got down to the staircase someone run into me. Out of habit I flipped in mind air and lead on all fours.

I looked to see who hit me and saw it was the Akatsuki group and Sasuke group. I saw someone come up and offer me a hand. I looked at the arm that it was attached to and saw it was Shikamaru who offered to help me up. I took his hand and pull may self up.

"I'm coming with you to Danzo place to help you become stronger and will be on your team when I'm with you ok." He spoke in a low voice that only I could hear.

"What are you two low life speaking about?" I turned to the person that spoke and saw it was Naruto.

"None of your business Kyuubi of what we do now is it?" I spoke in the coldest voice I could manage.

"Now what seem to be the problem, students?" a voice to the side of us spoke.

We all looked to see it was Orochimaru the head of the vampire. I looked at Shikamaru and told him with my eyes to go get Tsunade. He nodded and disappeared before Orochimaru saw him.

"Nothing just showing the Prey who boss." Sasuke smirked at me.

"Ah is that so, so you don't mind if continue to watch. You now do you?" he asked.

"WHAT ARE YOUR STUDENTS DOING TO MY STUDENT OROCHIMARU?" Tsunade yell run through the castle.

"Just showing who boss to the shape shifters." He replied.

"Oh so you're the boss of me now are you? And I already know the answer to that question; you aren't nor ever are the boss of me got that, Orochimaru. Come Shikamaru, Sakura we're leaving now go get your stuff and meet me outside in the gate ok." She order us, we nodded and ran off to get our stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ok this after they got their stuff ok)<strong>

* * *

><p>"We have are stuff Tsunade-san." Both Shikamaru and I said at the same time.<p>

"Good we won't be coming back, until you guys become stronger, got it." She walked away after that.

I looked at Shikamaru he looked at me. He came at me and wrapped his arm around me and gives me a hug.

"I will always be there for you. Until my last breath." I fall after I heard it brought me back a memory.

_"**Nii-san's I had a bad dream can I sleep with you." A younger version of me asked**_

_"**Come on get in the bed." I got into the bed and lay down next to my brothers. "Do you want to talk about it?" They asked.**_

_"**You guys left me, and I tried to find you but I got lost, and then everything was blank but I heard you guys calling me. I tried so hard to call out for you but I couldn't." I started to cry when I finished the story.**_

_**The people held me close and my tears dry. The last thing I heard was.**_

_"**That dream won't come true. We will always stand by your side and be there for you until our last breath."**_

I woke up in a bed in a room with white walls.

"W-what happened? Oww I have a massive head ache," I spoke in a whisper.

"Well I told you that I would always be there for you, and you fell in to my arms. I run with you in my arms to Danzo place. And we are here now." Someone said from behind me. I turned to look at Shikamaru.

"O ok" I got up from the bed. "Where am I sleeping?" I asked.

"You're sleeping with me in room 4 doors down. We start classes tomorrow." He led me to a room that was 4 doors down. It looked cozy, with 2 beds on each side of the room.

"I have your seclude right here, Tsunade made sure we had all the same class. We will meet are team tomorrow." He explained while getting into bed.

"What time is it?"

"11:00 P.M." he replied with yawning.

"Okay I going to sleep see you in the morning." I layed down on the bed and fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short chapter. But to have you guys know I am working on the next chapter to this story right now. So it will be up either tommorrow night or 11. So Please Review and tell me what you think about it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry. I know I was supposed to update the other day but I fall asleep. Anyways this is the new chapter to A Hard Life. I made some mistakes on the last one but I made sure I dint on this chapter if I did can you point them out for me. And also I am working on another story called What to Do. And I need you guys help. If you could give your OCs that would b every grateful. I might even use them in this story if that would be good for you guys. Thanks again for the reviews I got on the last chapter let's keep this coming okay. I now present you with the next chapter of A Hard Life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I woke up to someone shaking me. I turned to look at Shikamaru who was shaking me.

"Sakura classes start in ten minutes. We need to met are new team. Get up." He said. I got up and changed into my clothes. I walked down the stairs to see that Shikamaru was waiting for me.

We walked out the door and silence started then.

"Sorry I got you into this mess you didn't have to come with me you know." I turned my head as I spoke.

"I know it just you did nothing to them and yet they still messed with you why is that?" he asked.

"It's because they were my friends at the begin for the school but I guess Sasuke got to them and said that I was bad that I was vermin." I got angry at the end and shock all of those thoughts out of my head.

"I don't think you are vermin because you are just like me or they but you are a shape shifter. That doesn't make you vermin." As he was saying this he gave me a hug.

"Ok enough of that lets get to class and meet are teammates." I said while getting out of his hug.

"Yeah let's go." We walked down the long hallway and stop in front of a door.

Shikamaru opened the door. We walked in to see a lady with black hair hold a kid with silver hair down on the down on the ground and the one that was trying to get her off was a dude with orange hair.

I cleared my throat trying to get the attention on us. She heard it and turned to me.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We are new and you're our sensei." Shikamaru said

"Of course I forgot that we had two new teammates, well I will introduce myself to you, and they will do the same thing. Ok my name is Kurenai I hate have to explain things twice so listen to me the first time, I like to eat anything sweet, my dream I really don't know. I am a vampire." Kurenai then turned to the one with silver hair.

"Fine my name is Suigestu, I like fighting with my sword, I hate cute things, and my dream is to become one of the seven swordsmen's. I am also a demon." He explained without giving us a look.

"My name is Juugo I like animals, I hate scaring people, and my dream is to control myself. I am also a witch." He said. My opinion he looks sweet.

"Hi my name is Sakura I like training, I hate friends that leave you, and my dream is to become a person that can protect herself and her friends." I spoke my dream with determination in my voice.

"My name is Shikamaru I like playing shoji, I hate people that hurt Sakura and my dream is to help Sakura." He said in a lazy voice.

"Ok I will be your leader until one of you passes me or I get hurt I will request a new person to help you with your training." Kurenai spoke "Now I want to see what you guys can do. So battle these two together." She walked back to her desk and looked at us.

"Ok." We all replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys again with all the wonderful reviews. And please don't forget that I need your OCs for my other story. So if you will allow me to use them I would be grateful. Just tell me there names, Appearances, what they like, and dislike, do they trust people easy, you know the basic.<strong>

**Midnight03**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews I got. Sorry its been so long I been watching the Ghost Hunt anime, might I suggest watching it. That shoe is very good. But I been busy with family and stuff so sorry I couldn't get the last chapter into you guys faster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I got in to a fighting stance. I looked to see that Shikamaru was readying a spell to be aimed at Suigestu. But Juugo got in front of him and sent the spell at Shikamaru, and me we had to dodge it. And when I landed in front of me was Suigestu with his sword ready to cut me. So I decide to transform then. It felt good to let go.

When I landed I was in my form.

Suigestu smiled at me.

"This might be an interesting battle." Then he lunged at me with his sword first.

I dogged. Then I tried to hit him with my claws. But he blocked with his sword. We both pushed to see who would last longer, but both of us went other ways.

I immediately got up and got into a defense position when I heard Shikamaru let out a curse when I turned to him I saw that he was pinned by Juugo. I tried to run over to help him but was blocked by Suigestu when I got half way there.

"Your battle is with me not helping your teammate." With that said he charged at me with his sword in a killing pose. I blocked with my claws and change to my half and half form complete with the claws and fangs.

"If you don't help your teammates then you will have to protect them and yourself when you are in the mission I think of my training every day as a real mission. If you abounded your teammates you are worse than scum in my book." I kept blocking the attacks that he kept throwing at me. When finally I saw an opening I went for it. I dodged his blow and went to Shikamaru side and kicked Juugo away.

"Are you okay Shika-kun?" I had my back to him when I said this.

"Y-yeah thank you Sakura." He replied to my question.

"You said that you would always be there for me. I will always be there for you. Now let's finished this." I ran to Juugo since Shikamaru had trouble with him I might be better match.

I run at him and when I was half way there I jumped up in the air and spun down with my claws out and my fangs poised with grace.

When I hit him we both end up flying to the ends of the classroom.

I run at him again with my claws ready at my side to extend at my will. I stopped my running at him when I heard clapping. I did a back flip and landed next to Shikamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Who was it clapping? Find out next time on A Hard Life.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys/ girls sorry about the wait. Its been busy for me but I give you the next chapter of A Hard Life. As for some of you know I have another story called What To Do right now I am stuck because I have no one character beside one and I need two more. So if any of you have a OC and you would let me use them for my story. I would be highly grateful. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I looked to see who was clapping and I was meet by an old man with bandages on his right side. I turned to see that Kurenai, Juugo, and Suigestu bowing down to him. I followed their position and bowed to him. Even though I promised Tsunade that she was my only master, as did Shikamaru.

"So Kurenai I see that you have Tsunade students. Do you think they are good enough to be on your team?" he turned to look at us then. "Hai Danzo-sama."

I don't know why but I tensed up under his eyes more than I did with Orochimaru. I felt that Shikamaru did to. But I kept my position and waited till I get an order to move.

"You my raise now." We stood up and I looked him in the eye "I have rules to uphold in this school and I will explain them right now. Rule number 1 you will follow my orders and mine alone. 2. You will not be able to leave this place unless you are old enough, have a captain escorting you, or you have a mission. If you follow these two rules you will live a nice life here. If you don't you will I can't say." He turned to leave, but stopped. He locked eyes with me then Shikamaru. "You both come to my office after Kurenai releases you." I nodded and bowed as he left the room.

"Will I think that you guys can hold your own with us, welcome to the team."? Kurenai-sensei said.

"Thank you for this we are off to see Danzo-sama." I walked to where I saw Danzo disappeared with Shikamaru.

(I don't want to explain how they got, but Sakura followed his scent.)

"Ah your here please have a seat." He waved his hand at the two seats in front of us. "I hear that you used to go to Moon academy. My I ask why you left?" he folded his hand together and looked at us.

"We left because I felt that they did not care for me. And I don't know the full reason why Shikamaru left." I turned to him.

"The reason I left is because I saw the power that was in Sakura when nobody else did." He smiled at me.

"Very well, I saw what both of you could do and I was surprised. Shikamaru did you know that only two people I know can use magic to that extent. It was amazing to see you fight Juugo without any fear in your eyes. No one and I mean no one has ever do that." He then turned to me.

"And you Sakura not many people that have just discovered the magical world can hold a shift that long and then after that you stayed half and half longer than anyone I know. And you just got it down you will be stronger then even me, but what shocked me was that you switch battles when you saw that Shikamaru was having trouble. Why did you do that?" he looked at me with a hint of something I could not tell what it was.

"I did that because I will protect anyone who is close to me, I will never let them have the burdened I carry." I spoke with strong determination.

"Will I took you in here because if have faith in you that you can be stronger with my help what do you say." His voice changed at the end of the sentence. It was so alluring.

I opened my mouth to say yes when Shikamaru voice cut though.

"We have to leave now Danzo-sama, Tsunade-san is calling us, I am sorry." With that he turned around and grabs my arm and pulled be with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and if you don't mind send review what your OC look like.<strong>

**Thank you,**  
><strong>Midnight03<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone sorry it has taken me this long to update a chapter. School is really hard right now so updates might be going slow. I will try to get them up as soon as possible. Thank you for the reviews last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

**(Sasuke P.O.V)**

I watched as Sakura left with Tsunade and my bud Shikamaru he said that he would protect her with his life. I don't doubt that he wouldn't. But I'm mad at myself for putting her in this mess and hurting her worse, I mean seriously I called her something I told mother I was not going to do. Naruto rudely interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Teme, why did you let your mate go?" I turned to him and saw that his mate Hinata was right behind him.

"I let her go because she hates me, I hurt her." I walked away but stopped when Hinata spoke.

"She stronger then she looks." Her low voice spoke though the silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that she been though a lot. Her real family almost killed her, but they also burn in the fire, but sakura was saved by an own know force. She was bullied for years because she could not transform into her shifter form. And since we left she has no one beside Tsunade and Shikamaru right now, but that's probably not going to be long." Hinata explained

"Why not?" I asked

"Because Sakura has a sense when people are lying to her and we all know that both of Tsunade and Shikamaru are lying. At with that boy's I will take my leave." Hinata turned to walk to her dorm room.

Naruto and I turned to look at each.

"She your mate. Anyways when are you going to change her into a full vampire?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea I mean I don't want to hurt her really .It just I have to change her don't I?" he looked at me.

I nodded my head.

"I will think about it. But I want to sleep so good night." He turned to his bed and fell asleep.

"Hn" and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. Review. Oh and this may be late but Merry Christmas.<strong>


End file.
